Blodets Brødre
Blodets Brødre er en militær enhed der holder til omkring Blodbyerne på grænsen mellem det nordligste Oure og Blodmarkerne. Enheden er dog langt fra en normal militant gruppering, men beskrives ofte som en slags sekt af mere eller mindre sindssyge og traumatiserede individer. Ikke desto mindre er Blodets Brødre uhyre værdsatte af Borundsland og især Oure. Til trods for navnet og det nationale tilhørsforhold er der både kvinder og en masse ikke-menneskelige personer i enheden. Historie Broderskabet blev officielt stiftet efter Andet Stormløb i 530 e.a.. Stormløbet der er et af de få relativt katastrofefri af slagsen, endte med at Borundshæren indtog nogle områder i Blodmarkerne nord for Heimarr, hvilket fik jætter, sortorker og drageskarn til at flygte hovedkulds mod vest – mod Oure og det nuværende Rat-Tram. Oure var på dette tidspunkt stadig en selvstændig nation og kunne ikke forvente hjælp fra nogen. Den daværende konge, Skarlagne Skirner, gik i forbund med den ratamanske krigsherre Mustakahn, der dengang gjorde krav på området nord for Bukkepasset. Sammen udvalgte de deres bedste jægere, skytter og krigere og samlede dem til en eliteenhed med base i Tandhøj (se Blodbyerne). Blodets Brødre var hermed grundlagt, som et offensivt værn mod gobliner og trolde. Da Blodbyerne blev oprettet som fæstningslinie i årene 599-601 blev broderskabet en naturlig del af deres forsvar og flyttede hovedkvarteret til Kvarts. Traditioner og regler I løbet af de små 200 år broderskabet har eksisteret har det udviklet sig til noget helt unikt. Optagelse og medlemmer Fra første færd har det været muligt for alle, underordnet race, køn, tro og nationalitet, at opsøge om medlemskab – så længe man kan overkomme de ekstremt hårde optagelsesprøver der afholdes halvårligt i Kvarts. Ingen normale mennesker – eller for den sags skyld soldater – søger om optagelse. Medlemmerne er oftest tidligere regulære soldater der simpelthen har været så meget i krig at de ikke kan finde ud af at leve et almindeligt liv. Mange dødsdømte kriminelle søger ind, ligesom skyldnere der jages af diverse tyvelaug og socialt udstødte fra strengere samfund udgør en stor del af broderskabet. En del halvorker og andre bastarder finder et hjem blandt brødrene, hvor alle vurderes efter deres evne til at slås og ikke særligt meget andet. Opførsel I modsætning til de fleste andre autonome hære har Blodets Brødre intet officielt eller nedskrevet kodeks. Traditioner holdes i hævd mundtligt, blandt andet fordi en af disse traditioner består i aldrig at eje mere end man kan have med i felten – og ingen finder det praktisk at slæbe lovbøger med derud! Blodets Brødre holder sig som regel væk fra andre folk, men det er mest fordi andre folk er bange for dem. Deres rygte er ikke det bedste og mange beværtninger afviser dem på stedet. Brødrene har deres egne kvarterer i og omkring de tre Blodbyer, med basen i Kvarts som deres hovedkvarter. Brødre deler alt med hinanden, men intet med udefrakommende. Den interne selvjustits er ekstremt hård og blodig og pisk, stokkeslag og skamfering er ikke usædvanlige straffe. I krig er der næppe nogen enhed på kontinentet der er mere frygtet end Blodets Brødre og det er de ganske godt klar over selv. Folk glemmer hurtigt at de ikke bryder sig om broderskabet når først goblinerne banker på porten. Det er ganske legalt, men ekstremt sjældent, at nogen forlader Blodets Brødre på nogen anden måde end at dø i kamp. Disse få individer er dog for altid mærket – både fysisk og psykisk – og har meget svært ved at falde til i den civiliserede verden. Rangsystem Der er kun tre niveauer i broderskabets hierarki. Øverst er De Ledende Brødre – også kaldet Broderrådet – der består af syv veteraner (to fra Tandhøj, to fra Hjulhøj, tre fra Kvarts). De leder og fordeler brødrene ved hjælp af patruljeførere, der styrer de enkelte patruljer. Hver patrulje er unik og består af mellem tre og tredive medlemmer, afhængigt af dens funktion. Under større slag hører hver broder til en af tre hære – en i hver af Blodbyerne – og ledes i samlet flok af de respektive Ledende Brødre. Den eneste der rangerer over Broderrådet er Oures jarl – og teknisk set Borundslands råd af jarler. Udseende Brødrene har ingen uniformer eller krav til våben, rustning eller lignende. De respekterer og anerkender fordelen ved at hvert medlem er bedst muligt udrustet efter vedkommendes egen mening og valg. Måden man genkender brødre på er på deres store tatovering i panden af en sort dråbe. Denne og andre magiske tatoveringer er en af de traditioner der er kommet med de ratamanske stammekrigere, der den dag i dag stadig søger til broderskabet. Blandt de mest udbredte tatoveringer er et antal mindre dråber på underarmen (en for hver nær ven man har mistet siden man blev optaget) og et sort tårn på brystet (for at have deltaget i en stor plyndring). Veteraner i enheden får tatoveret deres hænder helt røde, for at vise hvor meget blod de har udgydt. Finansiering og legalitet Broderskabet finansieres af Oure, direkte fra jarlens skatkammer. Medlemmerne får almindelig sold, men har i modsætning til regulære tropper, ret til at plyndre fjender og beholde hvad de tager. Desuden modtager gruppen store legater fra privatpersoner og religiøse institutioner. Blodbyerne og brødrenes økonomi holdes skarpt adskilt. Af juridiske årsager tæller optagelsen i Blodets Brødre også automatisk som opnåelse af ouræisk statsborgerskab, hvilket giver jarlen magt over hvert medlem, om vedkommende så kommer fra Faunland, Heimarr eller et hvilket som helst andet sted. Broderskabet regnes som uden for Borundshæren og har kun tilladelse til at operere i Blodmarkerne. Operationer Enhedens operative funktioner er mange. De er spejdere, sabotører, pionertropper og partisankrigere det meste af tiden, men kan uden problemer fungerer som stødtropper og forsvar når det er nødvendigt. Mange af de mindste patruljer har ekstremt specifikke opgaver, som at holde øje med en bestemt goblinstamme eller at gå efter en bestemt jætteart. Religion Der er ingen fast guddom forbundet med Blodets Brødre, men præster er udbredte i enhedens rækker alligevel. Basatok er den de fleste tilbeder, men der er også mange der tilbeder den heimarrgensiske gud Bluht og orkernes gud Hurgharm. Der er en fast kirke for Stefanon også, der samler de randsburgiske medlemmer af broderskabet. Ratamanernes ånde-mytologi er også repræsenteret. Regler og metafiktion Medlemmer af Blodets Brødre er som regel fighters, rangers, barbarians og rogues. Der er også en del clerics for de ovennævnte guder. En meget lille, men farlig del af broderskabet består af wizards og andre arcane casters, ofte med fokus på abjuration, divination og evocation. Der er planlagt to prestige classes til broderskabet – en kriger og en magiker – men de er kun under forberedelse i øjeblikket. Mangler Denne artikel mangler detaljer om magiske tatoveringer. Nogle af broderskabets skikke bør nævnes. Kategori:Oures Historie Kategori:Militærenheder